


Lucifer's Heir

by Tardisangel67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gangs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like every gang, "Hell's Demons" needs a leader, and Azazel knows very well that he can't hold up much longer. But how does one find an heir who they can trust? The world of gangs isn't exactly one of loyalty and honesty. That's why the tradition in the family has always been to marry the eldest daughter to an influent man of the city and to train him for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The choice of the heir

For once in there were no cries of pain nor suffering wails in the refurbished abandoned hospital in the south of town where Azazel and his crew had settled many years back. The only strands of voice that echoed through the vast empty local are the inquiries of leader himself as he flips through the local financial reporrts.  
“Bring me the next box! You’d think this city is a retiring home!” he complains “There’s only old men in these !”  
An uncertain mumble comes from a corner of the room amongst the gathering of mobsters. Azazel looks up from his magasine.  
“What was that?” he demanded  
The small crowd turned to look at a sly looking young man.  
“Maybe the local financial news isn’t the place to look for attractive potential fiancés for your daughter.” he offered  
“And where would you look ?”  
“Well, from what I’ve understood, rich and influent are your main criteria so I’d probably look in a magazine which lists the most qualified in those categories… There was a recent ranking in GQ…”  
“You’d want me to find my heir a men’s fashion review?” Azazel snarks annoyed  
The man looks down for a few seconds in fear before another man nods in agreement.  
“Honestly it would be a good place to look, you’ll probably find more adapted suitors for her in a magasine for her age group.”  
By then a few others had started to discuss the idea and a majority had seen the sly man’s point. None of them spoke up, but the agreement seemed to spread quickly and Azazel sighs defeatedly.  
“Well since you all seem to be so up to date on this GQ magazine, I assume you have one.” he holds out his hand expectantly  
A woman from the back of the gathering walks up with the famous magazine in hand.  
Despite his prior skepticism it doesn’t take long before a pleased look comes over his features.  
“This is what I was looking for.” he points to the cover picture of a young man in a well fitted suit, probably mid-twenties, toned without being too athletic build, dark brown hair that looked loosely styled, a nicely defined jawline and bright blue eyes. Before even reading his name printed in a soberly stylized font, Azazel knew who he was: Castiel di Angelo.  
He had went to high school with his mother. They were pretty close back then, and she was always one for bargaining and good deals. Her son for immunity against the next wave of planned attacks and 5% on all the profits, that would probably rub her the right way. Knowing her, Castiel probably was just an insurance against his rich father’s possible abandon. He had died a few years ago according to the article.  
“Get a team together, dress nice. We’re going to go make an important deal. Casey, give the magazine to Meg and tell her to pack some of her nicest clothes. She’s getting married.” he declares on a fake overjoyed tone

Two hours later, the deal was sealed. Meg is to marry Castiel in three weeks. The only one who still has to be informed his the groom.


	2. The apprehension of the heir

That evening Castiel was celebrating his graduation from business school along with the rest of his promotion. His best friend Dean had convinced him to attend the party, despite his disliking of large social gatherings. Speaking about the devil, he just then appeared two beers in hand.  
"Hey, Cas! I gotcha a drink!" Dean announced  
He handed Castiel the drink before giving him a friendly but strong pat on the back.  
"You made it Cassie! You're a true business-man!" he cheered a beaming smile on his face "I'm proud."  
Castiel smiled back "Thanks."  
"So tomorrow is the big day? You're finally going to become Di Angelo Junior." Dean joked earning a shy laugh from his friend  
"With all due respect to my father, I honestly hope I'll become a man of my own. His statistics were good but the employee satisfaction rates... weren't as glorious." Castiel admitted  
"C'mon! How hard can it be? It's a real estate agency! It's not exactly the most laborious field."  
Sure, the work itself wasn't that hard, managing visits and sealing deals, but the work load and the working hours Mr. Di Angelo had set as objectives were very demanding. As Castiel knew, he wasn't a very forgiving or lenient man: one mistake can happen, but never two. One of the reasons working for the Di Angelo agency was so prestigious was the fact that those who kept their job longer than a year were few.  
"You'd be surprised Dean..." he sighed  
"I'm sure you'll be a great CEO, don't worry..." Dean reassured him "Stop worrying about tomorrow and enjoy the evening."  
Dean took a sip of his beer and Castiel did the same.  
"What about you Dean, what are your plans? I heard you had to drop your job at the garage."  
"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll soon be done with med school and will be able to catch up for the missing payments." Dean assures Castiel. "Dude, you're unbelievable! I tell you to stop worrying about your future and you immediately get worried about mine. Chill ! We're still young! Now c'mon, let's go dance."  
Castiel tries to refuse, but Dean persuades him telling him if he doesn't come on his own he'll drag him there. The music and the alcohol take effect and soon Castiel is dancing just as loosely as Dean. They spend the night singing along to popular tunes and making the most of Castiel's last night of freedom before the carefully planed life his mother had planned for him starting the next morning. He truly will miss the care-free life he had lived in college with Dean.  
In the early hours of the morning, Castiel comes back down to reality. He steps away from the dance floor, followed by Dean.  
"I've got to leave Dean, I have to be in the office at nine tomorrow and..." Castiel tries to explain, suddenly sad to have to leave the party and his friend behind.  
"I know. You want a ride home?" Dean offers  
"No, thanks. I'll be fine our apartment is only a few blocks away. I'll see you in the morning Dean."  
Dean smiles sadly "It's your apartment now Cas. I live with Carmen now."  
Castiel looks confused for a moment. "Oh, right he did move away... I must have had a few more glasses than I thought." thought to himself.   
Carmen was Dean's fiancée. They had met a couple years ago but only got really serious recently. Castiel never would admit it but he feels lonely sometimes. He still misses living under the same roof. He musters up a confident smile and looks Dean in the eyes. "Well, I'll see you around then Dean!"  
"Sure Cas! Be careful man!" Dean warns him.  
Castiel nods before turning away to leave.  
Without the flashing lights and the loud music to distract him, Castiel gains full conscience of how tipsy he is. His vision is a bit unclear and he stumbles more than walks. Not to mention how close he is to crying when he thinks of Dean enjoying the party and making friends. What if he were to realize that he's boring and find a new best friend?  
In this state it was no surprise that when two armed men jumped him he barely put up a fight. He remembers throwing a few un-coorinated punches before one of the guys caught him in a choke-hold and put a strong smelling cloth over this nose.  
When he woke up, he feared he'd went blind for a moment before realizing he had a burlap bag over his face. He strangely couldn't fel a gag in his mouth, so he tired to talk.  
"W-Where am I ?" he demanded a bit frightened  
Facing a lack of answers he repeated himself louder. "Where am I? What do you want from me?"  
Just before he started screaming a familiar voice piped up.  
"Relax Castiel. They're just going to introduce you to a few people. Amongst whom, you'll meet your wife."  
Castiel knew that voice: it was his mother's.  
"Mom?"


End file.
